Polly Renfrew
Polly Renfrew (also known as Lucy McCartney) is a character in Hetty Feather. History Polly arrived at the Foundling Hospital not long after Hetty and was extremely upset by the fact that Matron Bottomly had cut all her hair off and she'd had to at all. However, after Hetty told her gruesome horror story in the girl's dorm at night, Hetty noticed that Polly was crying in her bed and went over to her. Thinking her story had scared her, Hetty promised not to tell anymore horror stories but Polly revealed she was crying because she missed her foster family. Hetty comforted her and got into Polly's bed, before asking about Polly's family.asked about Polly was fostered by miss Morrison, a teacher, who looked after polly until she was ready to go back and said that she used to brush pollys hair and count the amount of times and hetty and polly pictured that pollys hair was grown back and hetty was brushing it. After Hetty told Ida about Polly, Ida treated Polly just as well as she treated Hetty. Sheila grew jealous of Polly, and started picking on her as well as Hetty Her and Hetty played together by picturing in the playground and imagining visiting their foster homes, polly still cried sometimes after the lights went out but Hetty comforted her. Christmas When it was coming up, hetty and polly talked about the tableau vivant and what parts they would want to play and was giving a gift by hetty, a velvet heart with her name sewed on it and polly gave hetty a quell pen, carved from a bird feather she found, but couldn't give ink with it due to it being locked away and they both watched the tableau vivant together and hetty copied the way polly ate her orange instead of doing the way the other girls were doing it. Senior school When they moved up to the senior school, their new English teacher, Miss. Morley, was irritated by Hetty and Polly. Polly pointed out a mistake in Miss. Morley's mathematics and she was beaten. After the beating, Hetty confronted Miss. Morley and threw the ruler she had used to beat Polly across the room. Hetty was punished severely. Polly's adoption Later on in the book, Polly was adopted by a man and woman after their only child, Lucy McCartney passed away. Polly was renamed and was no longer allowed to visit Hetty in the hospital. Appearance *She has blue eyes, similar to Hetty's *She was healthy and plump once she arrived at the hospital, but grew thin like Hetty. *She has blonde hair, through out the series she wears three different styles. In "Hetty Feather" she starts with it long then gets it cut short. In "Diamond" she wears it in a bun. Personality She has a similar personality to Hetty's, but more sophisticated. After being beaten by Miss. Morley in Senior School she grew heavily cautious. Family *Her biological parents do not make an appearance *Her two adoptive parents, Mrs. and Mr. McCartney *Her foster parent Miss. Morrison Trivia *Her foster mother was a teacher *Her biological parents actually don't make an appearance Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Hetty Feather Characters